Harry Potter and The Magical Heritage
by The Daughter of Padfoot
Summary: Post GoF. What would have happened if Harry had embraced his Slytherin side after the events of his fourth year? What if he finally did learn about his family? And it's time for Sirius to take control of his life too. Harry/Ginny.
1. TheBeginning of the Summer

**Chapter One: The Beginning of Summer**

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Also, English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any errors. I'm doing the best I can. I hope you like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Contrary to common belief or to what Hermione Granger thought, Harry Potter was not an idiot or stupid. Oh, no. Quite the opposite. He just learnt to disguise his talents when he was young, because it got him into trouble with the Dursleys. He still remembered the day he brought his first report card to his Aunt. It had straight A's. He got a week in the cupboard for cheating. So, he didn't bother with his grades again. Unfortunately, he kept in place that policy at Hogwarts, because he didn't want to be shunned by Ron or displease Hermione. He was willing to do everything to keep his only friends. But the past year taught him a lot of things. One of them was that he had more friends than he thought. Neville, Ginny, Fred and George had helped and supported him all year from behind the scenes, even when his best friend shunned him and accused him. It also taught him that it was high time to get his act together and embrace his Slytherin side.

And that's exactly what he did. The day after they were sent home, Harry woke up bright and early. He was the only one awake in the house, so he took advantage of that. He made himself a nice breakfast and took some food supplies up to his room. He wasn't going to starve this summer. Then he had a long shower and got dressed. He put on the only fitting cloths he owned, a pair of jeans and a Puddlemere United T-shirt he had gotten for Christmas. He grabbed his schoolbag and put his vault key, money bag and some money he stole the night before from Dudley. It's not like Dudley earned it, or anything. He stole that money from his parents and kids. He grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak and left his room. On his way out, he grabbed a spare set of keys and left a note saying that he was with his godfather for the day. He wrapped his cloak around him and left Privet Dive. He walked a few blocks and then summoned the Knight Bus.

This time he didn't give any name to Stan. He sat quietly trying to stay put during the trip, making a metal to do list. They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and Harry moved quickly on the back to open the Entrance to the Diagon Alley. He opened it and walked straight to the Bank. The place was pretty empty. Well, it was seven thirty in the morning, so that was expected, right? Even if the Bank was open 24/7 for some reason. Shaking his head, he walked to the closest teller.

"Good morning. I would like to speak with an account manager about my vault, please." He said politely.

"Name?" the goblin asked.

"Harry Potter." He replied automatically.

"Mr. Potter! Follow me, please. I'll take you to your manager." The goblin said and hopped off his seat. And he moved fast. Even for someone his size. They walked through three doors and two corridors, then climbed two flights of stairs and passed some more corridors and doors. Finally the goblin stopped outside a big oak door. He knocked and when he got a replied he opened the door.

"Clofag, Mr. Potter is here to see you." The goblin announced.

Hearing this, Clofag snapped his head towards them. A split second later, he barked some orders in another language and the other goblin rushed out. "Mr. Potter, please have a seat. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to come." Harry said.

"Mr. Dumbledore never told you that you were to come on your 14th birthday?"

"No. I just wanted to learn a bit more about my vault. That's why I'm here." He explained.

"Vault? Then I suppose, you truly don't know about your heritage."

"I-I don't think so."

"Very well. Your family is one of the oldest families in the magical world. It was established a few centuries before Hogwarts was built. At first, they made cookware. That's how the name Potter was created. Through the years, not only your ancestors spent money wisely, but also made very good investments. Thus, your family become one of the richest ones. Due to its age, it is also an Ancient and Most Noble House and you are the Head. According to the Ancient Laws you should have claimed Lordship on your 14th birthday." He explained.

Harry stared at the goblin. So, he was rich. Very rich. That would explain several of Ron's comments. Because Ron knew that his family was a very old one and therefore rich, so he couldn't understand why Harry wore rugs that were five sizes bigger. Or why he is so surprised when he gets presents at Christmas. But Harry didn't know. He didn't know he was rich. When he found out about his vault, he vowed to be careful and not spend the money, so it could last him until he got a job. Also it would explain Ron's bitterness, especially the past year. Ron was jealous about Harry's wealth, but Harry would give everything away if it meant that he could have his parents back.

"But before you claim the Lordship, you need to drop some blood on this parchment." Clofag told him and gave him a dagger. Taking a deep breath, he cut his palm and let the blood drop, until the wound healed.

Looking at the results, the goblin said, "Since the day you defeated the Dark Lord, several witches and wizards have include you in their will. Also, there are several vaults you can claim as the closest relative of the deceased. Should I give you the necessary forms?"

"Yes, please. Is there a way to get a list of what I own, when we are done?" Harry said.

"Of course. If you want I can give you one of our service pamphlets, later."

"That would be great."

"Very well. Now, write your full name here and your signature here. Repeat for every parchment." The goblin instructed and Harry got to work. He signed no less than 27 forms. His hand began cramping by the time he was done.

"Why would so many people put me in their wills?" Harry asked.

"Many of those lost their families because of the Dark Lord and his servants. When you defeated him, they felt that their loved ones were avenged. So, they left you their vaults and estates to thank you for avenging them. "

"But it wasn't something I did! It was something my mother did!"

"That may be the case, but for them it was you Mr. Potter. Though don't forget that some of those forms were your claim to some vaults through blood as the closest relative and not through wills." The goblin said just in time for someone to knock the door. "Come in" he said and a teller walked through the door. He approached Clofag and gave him a box. They talked quickly in the same language as before and then the teller left.

"Mr. Potter, in order for you to claim Lordship of the House of Potter, you need to put on the Potter Ring. When you do this, a few things will happen. At first your body will change into that of a lord, matching your family's standards. Any blocks on your magic will be canceled as well as any other ill intended spell, like tracking spells. Also, the day of your sixteenth birthday you will become emancipated. Until then, I would suggest you choose an adult to act as your guardian. I would suggest Mr. Black."

"Sirius?" He asked surprised. How did he know?

"Yes, and if you see him tell him that he should come by and claim his birth right."

"O-Okay."

"One more thing. You cannot access the Potter and the Peverell Family Vaults without your guardian's permission. But you have full access to the other vaults. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"You need to place a drop of your blood on the ring and then put it on." Clofag opened the ornate box the teller had brought and placed it in front of Harry along with the dagger he had used earlier. The ring was simple yet handsome. It was made of platinum. It had a rectangular shaped ruby on it with the Potter Crest on it.

"When you are ready, put it on your right ring finger." Clofag instructed.

Harry looked at the ring once more. He took the dagger and made a small cut on his forefinger. He pressed in on the crest and when it sparkled, he put it on. He felt a wave of magic running through his veins. Then darkness enveloped him.

Opening his eyes, Harry realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. However before he had time to panic, someone spoke.

"Ah, you are awake." Clofag commented and Harry remembered where he was.

"I feel like I had a go with a Hippogriff." He groaned.

"Understandable. Your body has changed quite a bit."

"Oh. Do you have a mirror?" he couldn't wait to see what the ring had done to him.

"Behind you."

Harry nodded his thanks and got up. When he looked at the mirror, he gasped. He could barely recognize himself. He was very tall at 6'4'' according to the measurement of the mirror. His shoulders were broader and his body well-toned. His face had masculine edges and his facial hair had grown, too. His hair was shorter but still messy. He looked good. And he could feel his magic flowing through him. It felt good. And somehow his clothed had grown with him.

"Would you like to take a look at one of our service pamphlets until we put together the list with your assets?" Clofag asked.

"Yes."

So, Harry was given the pamphlet and began reading it carefully. The goblins could provide some pretty awesome things. As he read, he made a mental list of things he wanted or was curious about. The goblins could cash cards, check books, glamour crystals, portkeys, wards, books, muggle papers, new ids, safe chests among other things.

"What is a glamour crystal?"

"It's a crystal that when you wear it, it makes you look different. It is a very safe way for, say a wanted man to walk around without being recognized. Only goblins can see through it and it can be removed only by the owner." The goblin smirked.

"That's interesting," Harry commented, "can you tell me how the safe mail box, the cash cards and the checkbooks work?"

"Well, each check book is linked to a vault. You just write the name of whom you give the money to, the amount of money, the date and you sign it. It is a very easy way to shop without carrying too many galleons. The cash card is for using it in the muggle world. You give it instead of banknotes. You type the pin when the clerk tells you and transfers the money from your vault. As for the safe mail box, you are given a box that has a sister box here. All your mail comes here and we check it for spells etc., then we send it to you through that box. You can also use your box to send to send mail here for us to owl it, so you won't have to worry about it being intercepted." He explained. "And here are the lists of your assets." He gave Harry a pile of folders. "On the top of the first page is the total amount of galleons you have in your vaults after the claiming you did earlier."

Harry opened to that page and read the number. Then, he read it again. And another time. "What am I supposed to do with all these money?"

"Spend it, invest it, or give it to charity and practically whatever you want. And speaking of spending money. Now, that you are a Lord, you need to look like one. May I suggest a few establishments for you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Firstly, here in the Alley, I would say Madam Malkin's. Just make sure she sees your ring. Then, in the Muggle London, I suggest Harrods. Ask for Anastasia Vernati and tell her I sent you. She is a muggleborn and will know what to do."

"Right, thanks."

"Now, would you like something from the pamphlet?"

"Yes, first I want to combine the minor vaults, then I want a medium check book and a cash card for each of the following vaults: vault 429, my trust vault and the new vault from the combination. I want a safe mail box, a safe chest and for you to make my muggle papers. And I want to visit my trust vault and exchange some galleons for pounds."

"That will be 710 Galleons."

"Of course. Take it from my trust fund."

So, thirty minutes later, Harry was done with the bank and walked down the alley towards Madam Malkin's. When she saw the ring, she took him in a private fitting room. She measured him and then she showed him the designers' collections that were available. He chose several different designs for robes and cloaks. He also ordered his school uniform, before going next door at the shop with the travelling equipment, were he bought a bottomless satchel. It cost quite a bit, but it's not like he couldn't afford it. He made a quick trip to buy writing implements –some personalized parchment too. With that done, he went to the bookstore. He got tones of books in every subject that caught his eye. He never thought he would spend so much money on books in one go. He shoved everything in his new satchel and went to the apothecary to get some potion supplies. He was determined to scrap an O at his OWL examinations. So, several galleons later, he headed to his last stop in the Alley. The optometrist. He had first seen this shop his last day there before third year and never got the chance to visit it. At first, he was just going to buy new glasses. But he ended up buying both a pair of rectangular silver rimmed glasses and a pair of magical contacts that were much like Moody's eye. They could see in the dark, see invisible people and objects, see any spells cast on something and could change his eye color.

He then made his way to London. He made a few stops to buy more writing implements and some more books, before ending up at Harrods. He quickly found Anastasia, a muggleborn witch in her early thirties, and they got to work. She was serious about her job that was for sure. The moment he stopped explaining that he needed a new wardrobe, he found himself dragged in a fitting room and after she had measured him, she gave him piles after piles of clothes to try on. He got tuxedos, blue, black and dark grey suits, shirts, casual clothes, jackets and practically everything he would need as a Lord and as a guy and some he didn't even know he would need, like a case for his cuff links. And of course she insisted that Harry had to buy a cologne. So, after hours of shopping she ringed him up and helped him to discretely put most of his bags in his satchel. He made one last stop on his way to Privet Drive to buy toiletries and some other necessities and headed back.

When got back, he gave shock to his Aunt, who at first didn't recognize him. After shuttering for a few moments she sent him to his room. There Harry got once again busy. He carefully placed his bags and his satchel on the desk and began gathering the junk from around the room. Broken toys, damaged books, old newspapers and magazines, broken devices and other junk found themselves in garbage bags and into the attic. When she saw him, aunt Petunia almost threw fit, but Harry mentioned Sirius and she just huffed and left. When he was done with the junk, Harry put all his purchases on the bed and began putting them in the right places. The books were sorted according to subject and put at the bookcase, the writing implements went straight to his desk and then he put his new clothes away. He hung the suits, coats, jackets and shirts and put everything else in drawers. With that done, he moved around the furniture in the room to make space for a table in the middle. It was time to start brewing. So, he snuck in the attic, when the Dursleys were at #6 for tea, and took a folding table and put it on the empty space, in the middle of his room.

So, from that day Harry developed a new routine. He would wake up every morning at five and go for a run. Then he would shower and have breakfast. Then he would study Potions and brew for the rest of morning. After that he would have a quick break for lunch and read one of the books he had got on law or finance or business administration. And then he would study school relating books. Everything was fine. He was becoming better and better at brewing, his understanding in magic was growing and was becoming more and more involved with his investments. He had gotten some letters from Neville and Sirius, one from the twins mainly giving him an update on his 'investment' to their soon to be shop and a couple from Ginny. Apparently, they were staying somewhere Dumbledore told them to and the owls were under lock and key. And she was frustrated because nobody would say anything to her, she was just a child after all. They were at the same place as Sirius, who was growing restless. Harry was putting together a plan to help him at least live somewhat normally, but it was progressing slowly. But their letters made Harry eager to see them again. He felt included, even if they didn't say anything about the current situation. They were letters from one friend to another. Fleur and Victor even wrote to him. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, weren't like that. Their letters were in the same tone. Talk about what happened even if you are not ready. Stay inside the house no matter what. Do what Dumbledore says. He knows everything after all. Be a good little boy. And Hermione pushed him to deal with his grief. He learnt more in the first paragraph of Ginny's letter than all in theirs put together. He was really hurt by their behavior. It was like they didn't care about his feelings. Just for what Dumbledore thought.

Harry had even gone shopping a couple more times. He had gotten a new practice snitch and new two compartment trunk that one compartment was a spacious wardrobe. Everything was fine until August 2nd, when dementors decided to attack him and Dudley. And of course he almost got expelled for defending them. And he was to be tried for his 'crimes'. He dashed in his room and opened his trunk. He was not going to stay there anymore, especially after being attacked from freaking dementors. So, he began packing. It took him over an hour. When he was about to leave, someone knocked his door.


	2. Number Twelve

**Chapter Two: Number Twelve**

Sirius Black was not one to do what he was told. He was always a rebel. He was a Black and was sorted into Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! So, he couldn't understand for the life of him, why he was doing as Dumbledore said, when his gut told him something else. He knew it was stupid to leave Harry at the Dursleys. He knew it was stupid not to tell him what the hell is going on. If he was anything like his parents –which he was- he would be really, really angry. And he would be right too. And he was pretty sure that he had no idea of his heritage. He should go and fetch him from the Dursleys, but every time he was about to something would stop him. At the moment, he was staying at his childhood home, which he offered as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Thus, some people moved –the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was mostly okay with that, until Molly began acting like she was the boss. And Sirius did not appreciate it. He tried to avoid her as much as he could, because every time they would meet they would get in a fight caused by one of her comments. So, he spent his time in the library. That's how he got to know the youngest Weasley.

It was during the first week of their stay at Grimmauld Place. As usual, he was in the library readying a random book, when she stormed in looking irritated. She was muttering about insane mothers under her breath when she saw Sirius. She apologized and turned to leave, but he stopped her. He had liked her from the moment they arrived. It was her mischievous spirit that triggered a brotherly instinct in his heart. So, it was time to test her and see if he can trust her. So, he subtly asked her about Harry's home life. Her face darkened instantly. She told him that it was not her place to tell him about that, even if he was his godfather, and that the only thing that she could tell him was that she was totally against him staying there even for a day and that she was only telling him that because she knew that Sirius wanted to help Harry more than anything.

For Sirius that was the correct answer. She was trustworthy and had a good judgment. They became friends day by day. They had quite a few things in common. They both were treated as little helpless children by most of the Order, even if Sirius was in the first one too. They both hated the fact that Harry was stuck at the Dursleys and liked to irritate her mother, among other things. They usually met in the library, hiding from her mother. It was in one of those meetings in which Ginny gave him an idea. Make harry his own room. He was his godson after all. So, Sirius took a money bag from one of the places his parents hid money and went to find Tonks, his niece. He gave her some galleons and sent her to the Diagon Alley to bring get him a new owl, catalogues and owl-order forms and a checkbook. It was time to build Harry his own room. So, he and Ginny put their heads together and bit by bit designed him a room. And Sirius, being the awesome godfather he is, got him a few things from an American company that built muggle devices capable of working on magical environments.

They were in the library, only a couple of days after they had finished Harry's room, when Tonks came looking for them. Her face betrayed her. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"What is it?" Sirius asked her.

"Harry and his cousin were attacked by two dementors. Harry produced a patronus somehow and saved them, but Fudge tried to expel him. Dumbledore talked him out of it, so he will undergo a trial." She said grimly (no pun intended).

"Oh, Merlin" Ginny breathed.

"Who is getting him?" Sirius asked.

"Moody is putting together an escort to go and fetch him in a few days."

"Days?! No freaking way. I'm going to get him now!" he stated. And he wasn't joking.

"Sirius … at least let me come with you." Tonks sighed.

"We are leaving now, then."

"Let me fetch an invisibility cloak. You are still wanted." She said and dashed off.

"I'm going to check his room. Please be careful, okay?" Ginny said.

"Don't worry. We will." He reassured her just in time for Tonks to appear.

"Put this on. I'll aparate us there."

"Let's go then."

They silently crept out of the house and walked a couple of blocks before Tonks grabbed his arm and aparated them at Magnolia Street. They walked quickly until they reached Privet Drive. Sirius took off the cloak and they knocked the door of #4 Privet Drive. The door opened and they saw a horse like woman looking at them with wide eyes.

"Y-You!"

"Yes, us. We are here for Harry Potter. Where is he?" Sirius asked.

"U-Upstairs, first door on the right." She replied and disappeared in the kitchen.

They climbed the stairs in silent. When they reached the door, Sirius knocked and they waited for Harry to answer.

"Come in." Harry replied a second later.

Sirius opened the door and gasped at his godson. He had really grown. He was tall and well-toned. He had gotten rid of his glasses, too. He looked good and healthy. He had an air of determination and confidence around him.

"You look good pup." Sirius grinned after getting over his shock.

"Thanks. I've been busy." He replied. "So, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Well, my lovely niece and I have come to get you."

"Really? But, Mr. Weasley said I'd be here a few more days."

"I never said that we asked Dumbledore. This is Tonks by the way."

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"You, too. You know, I thought you were shorter …" Tonks commented. Because really, when she had asked how he looked like he was described as short and scrawny. But he wasn't. He was, well, hot.

"And a scrawny little git, I assume? Well, a Lord cannot look like that, can he?"

"You got the ring!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I did. Over a month ago."

"Right. You will tell me later. We got to pack and go." Sirius said.

"I'm already packed."

"Good then. Read this." He gave him a piece of paper he had nicked from the HQ. It had the secret of its location.

"Fidelius?" he asked, reading it.

"Exactly. Come on."

After a quick goodbye to the Dursleys, they were off. They walked a couple of blocks, before summoning the Knight Bus. Sirius was in his dog form the whole time. After the usual bumpy ride, the arrived at the house. Before entering, they covered Harry with the invisibility cloak. Once in, Sirius led Harry up the stairs as quietly as he could manage. When they got to the third floor, Sirius stood back and showed Harry a door.

"What?" he asked.

"Open it." Sirius grinned.

Harry raised an eyebrow but opened the door carefully. He was dealing with a marauder after all. Behind the door was a bedroom. It had navy blue walls and handsome mahogany furniture and floors. On the wall opposite the door was a big four poster bed with two nightstands and a big window on each side. The bed had a nice blue quilt with a big golden Snitch. On the right hand side of the room was a big desk with a comfortable chair and a chesterfield love seat. On the left was a big wardrobe with an equally big dresser and a door. Opposite the bed was a nice fireplace that had a bookcase on either side of it, a chesterfield sofa and two comfy chesterfield high back arm chairs. Above the fireplace there was a flat TV screen. Looking around more carefully, he noticed the room's details. On the wall above the desk there was a herd of flying owls, between the fireplace and the right bookcase there was a stag patronus and a doe between the fireplace and the left bookcase, there was an owl perch in front of the right window and finally there were little flying Snitches above the nightstands. It was a beautiful room.

"Wow" Harry breathed.

"Glad you like it. It took us two weeks to put it together." Sirius commented.

"Us?"

"Ginny was a great help. So, this is your room. It's very cool. The door over there is the bathroom. And then we have this bookcase here." Sirius said moving in front of the bookcase next to Prongs. "Prongs, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The stag nodded and the bookcase moved aside revealing a small room. It had a sofa, a cabinet, a desk and a bookcase inside along with another Stag next to the door. "Mischief Managed." He said and the bookcase returned to its place.

"Cool." Harry said.

"I know. And you can do open and close it from the inside, too. There is a screen that allows you to see who is in the main room, in case you are hiding from someone. And there is a screen like that next to the door here that allows you to see who is outside. The screen above the fireplace is a TV. Also, the place runs on electricity."

"This is the best room ever. Thanks."

"You are very welcome. You'll have to stay here for now, because only Ginny and Tonks know that you are here. Quite a few people won't be pleased by that development. Not that I care, I'm your godfather and I promised to take care of you. I have to go downstairs now, but I'll came later to talk. You can use magic here without fear. Underage magic cannot be tracked in magical households plus we are under a Fidelius Charm."

"Okay, thanks Sirius."

"You are welcome, pup. To activate the screen next to the door just say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' and 'Mischief Managed' to turn it off."

"Got it."

"Good. Make yourself home." He ruffled Harry's hair and left.

A small smile crept on Harry's face. He finally had his very own room and someone put much effort on it. It meant a lot to him. A soft 'pop' stopped his train of thought. Looking around he saw his trunk and Hedwig's cage in front of the bed. Yup, time to unpack. So, he opened his trunk and got to work. He put his parents' picture on his nightstand for starters and then turned to his books. He decided that since he had plenty of space he would sort them based on subject and not all together like when he was at Privet Drive. So, he put all the books that were school related on the bookcase next to the doe and the others on the bookcase next to Prongs. Of course, he kept some books he was not really supposed to have in a spot to put them in the hidden room later. He put all his writing implements on the desk and sorted through some other trinkets. Then he placed the framed picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and the Photo of the whole Gryffindor House on his desk. With that done, he opened his trunk on the wardrobe compartment. He sighed and pulled his clothes out in small groups. He had to refresh them before he was to put them in the wardrobe. So, he pulled his wand out and began casting. He had just finished with his coats, when someone knock on the door. He panicked for a split second and went to the monitor next to the door. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The screen immediately showed outside his door, where Ginny stood with a tray. He let out a breath and opened the door.

"Hey, I brou- Harry?" she exclaimed surprised. She knew he had changed physically, but Merlin he was … well he was so handsome and well-toned and different.

"That would be me. Come on in." he smiled amused.

"I brought you some dinner. Thought you might be hungry"

"Thank you," he said and took the tray from her and put on the desk. "How did you managed to pass it through your mum?"

"Well, Kreacher helped me."

"Sorry, who?"

"Sirius' house elf. I'm the only one he likes. He said that I remind him of his Mistress Dorea. Sirius laughed when he heard but won't tell me who she is. Plus, I'm nice to him." Ginny explained.

Harry smiled softly and a warmth spread through his body. "She was my grandmother, my dad's mum." He said and could swear that Ginny blushed momentarily.

"Oh, then I'll take that as a compliment. So, what has Sirius told you about your room?"

"He told me about the screen there and about the bookcase next to Prongs. And that it runs on electricity."

"So, pretty much everything. We also have found a way to charm your door to ask for a password when someone tries to open it and if they get it wrong, the get green hair. We haven't try it yet, though."

"That sounds really cool."

"I know. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm freshening up my clothes before putting them away."

"Do you want any help?"

"Sure. The incantation is _recret_ and the wand movement is a flick of your wrist. It's okay to use magic, underage magic cannot be detected here."

"I know. So tell me, did the ring made you look like this?" Ginny asked taking out her wand.

"Well, the ring just made me look as a Potter Lord is supposed to look like. The difference in me is big only because of my upbringing. My dad looked like that when he was seventeen." He explained as he worked on one of his suits.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about the trial?" Ginny asked him reluctantly.

"Well, I know what laws I have to study, so I will defend myself and once this is over I will look for a lawyer. Fudge is an idiot. Trying to expel me and forcing me to trial is abuse of his power, so I can use that. I also can use it later, when hopefully I will be able to kick him out of the office."

"So, you got this under control, right?" she asked somewhat anxious.

"Yes, don't worry. If you want you can help me out with the laws?"

"Okay." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Ginny, it's okay to care. You are my friend. Don't be embarrassed." He reassured her.

"I know, it's just that I still haven't adjusted to the fact that you would ever want to spend time with me than Ron or Hermione." She admitted

"Well, you've been a better friend in a week than the two of them the whole summer put together. And you are a very interesting person, so why not spent time with you?"

"Thanks." She smiled. Ginny didn't stay long. She had to go before someone came looking for her. So, Harry was left alone to deal with his ridiculous amount of clothes. After a bit he had a break to eat and continued, until Sirius came along.

"Hey, kiddo. Need any help?"

"I do, actually."

"So, tell me what you've been up to?"

"Well …" and so Harry began his tale. He told him about his visit to the bank, what his manager told him, what decisions he made, the shopping spree and his new routine. He told him everything he had done up to the minute they got him from the Dursleys.

"You've done a pretty good job. There are a few more things you have to know about your Family. Many centuries ago, when we didn't have the Ministry or the Wizards' Council, the magical population, lived close to wizards they trusted and respect. That formed villages with each one having its one Head. One of those Heads was Arthur Potter. His people loved and respected him. He was powerful both magically and physically and he was very smart. He protected them and helped them when they were in need. He was very popular. Those villages were 43 in total. Later they formed the Wizards' Council. So, those families became the Ancient and most Noble Houses of the Magical Britain. Each family has a seat in the Wizengamot. We have our own laws, sort of. Due to our status we need laws to protect our bloodlines. I may have some books on it somewhere. So, I'm going to start tutoring you in those laws tomorrow."

"That would be great. Um, Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I will be emancipated next year being the last Potter and all. So, I was wondering if you would be my guardian until then," he said reluctantly.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. When you were born I promised your parents that if something was to happen to them, I would take care of you as my own son. I did a rotten job this far "

"Not your fault! You broke out of Azkaban for me!"

"Yes, but I failed. But my point is, I see you as the kid I never had and probably will never have, so I was wondering if you would like to actually be my son," Sirius said in practically one breath.

"Really?" Harry's face lit up.

"Yes. I'm not trying to replace your parents. I just want to be able to take care of you without manipulative old men interfering. And I want to make good on the promise I made to you and your parents. You will have both of our families' names and you will become my heir. If you want of course,"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do Harry. Despite what Molly thinks, I don't see you as James' reincarnation. I see you as my pup that turned his father's hair green when he was six months old and his first word was 'pafoo' when you tried to copy your father who was talking to me at the time. And the baby that every time he wanted to frighten Pettigrew screamed. And the kid I took flying under his mother's nose and she never found out. So, I would be honored if you agreed on a blood adoption." Sirius explained.

"I would really like that." Harry smiled at his godfather who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Seriously?"

"Siriusly." Harry replied (pun fully intended).

"Great! We have to go to the bank tomorrow for the ritual!" he exclaimed.

"And for you to claim your Lordship." Harry added.

"Yes! And we should go to London, too. I really need some real clothes,"

"And we can have a chat with Clofag, to see how we can help you," Harry said. He could see that Sirius was really happy. And he was glad he helped achieve that. Tomorrow was going to be the start to something new.


	3. Harry James Black Potter

**Chapter 3: Harry James Black Potter**

The next morning Harry woke up because something heavy jumped on his bed. Opening his eyes he saw a black blur. He blinked a couple of times and realized it was Padfoot. He looked at the clock on his night stand and saw that it was twenty minutes past seven. He had slept in! He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. No time to waste they had to leave as soon as possible. He had a quick shower and washed up. He put on a nice black suit with a mauve shirt and black shoes and belt. And of course his favorite watch, that had black leather strap with rose-tone case and black dial. He took his wallet from the desk and turned to Sirius.

"I'm ready." He announced out of breath. Sirius transformed and then told him to take his invisibility cloak. Harry did so and they quietly snuck out of the house. They walked for a couple of blocks and then Sirius apparated them at the Leaky Cauldron. They walked quickly to the bank and asked for Clofag. A goblin escorted them there and then left.

"Lord Potter, Heir Black please have a seat." Clofag gestured the chairs in front of his desk.

"Good morning Clofag." They greeted.

"What can I do for you this lovely morning?"

"A number of things actually. But firstly we want a blood adoption ritual and I want to claim the Lordship of the House of Black."

"Of course. I will send for the necessary equipment." The goblin said and rang a bell. Moments later a teller came and Clofag gave him some orders in the goblin language.

"I have also requested a list of your assets. What else can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could create new muggle papers for me. And I want a glamour crystal too."

"It's very easy to get these if you tell me what exactly you want."

"I want the crystal to make me look different without changing my characteristics and a few years younger." Sirius replied.

"We can do that. And about your muggle papers?"

"My name will be Stefan Cuthbert Black, daddy dearest was Cuthbert Black and mummy dearest was Drusilla Sutton Black, they died when I was 19 in a car crash. Birth date June 9, 1965. Here is a list of Masters, Decrees, Ph.D.'s and language certification Stefan has along with the companies he has worked for," Sirius said and gave the goblin a piece of parchment. "And of course I will need a muggle bank account."

"Of course" Clofag said and then someone knocked the door. It was the teller from earlier that brought what Clofag had asked for.

"Heir Black, we will begin with the claim." He said and pushed a wooden box towards Sirius. "Whenever you are ready," he handed him a dagger similar to the one Harry had used. The Black Lord Ring was silver and had a square onyx on top with the family crest. Sirius pricked his thumb and placed it on the crest. He passed out a second later. Then a golden veil enveloped him and Harry could see his godfather changing in front of his eyes. It was the sight. The veil slowly disappeared and he could see the changes clearly. Sirius' skin had gotten his color back, the dark circles under his eyes disappeared. His hair was shinier and his skin was spotless. He looked younger and healthier than he had ever seen him. Slowly Sirius came around, groaning softly.

"Welcome back, Lord Black."

"Thanks. Any changes?"

"You look younger and healthier." Harry replied.

"Oh, good then." He grinned. "Now, onto business,"

"We will continue with the blood adoption ritual," Clofag placed an ornate goblet in front of them and the dagger next to it. "We need three drops of blood from each of you in the potion inside the goblet. Then both of you have to drink from it, I've been told that it tastes like orange juice. Half and half. Lord Black first and then you Lord Potter. After that you'll sign a couple of documents and that's it." Nodding his head Sirius took the dagger and cut his palm. When the necessary blood was in the goblet the cut was healed. He passed the dagger to Harry and he did the same. The goblet glowed for a minute and then faded. Sirius took the goblet from the desk and said, "Cheers" before drinking half of the potion.

"All yours. Hope you like orange juice," Sirius said and passed him the goblet. Harry drunk the remaining potion carefully not to spill it. It did taste like orange juice.

"Excellent. Now you have to sign your full names here with a blood quill," Clofag explained giving them the document.

"What's a blood quill?"

"It's a quill that uses your blood instead of ink. It's only legal use is to sign some documents here or at the Ministry and for a minor to use it, it requires permission from the guardian, which I give by the way." Sirius explained.

"Have you decided on your name, Lord Potter?"

"Yes, Harry James Black-Potter," he replied.

"Excellent. Sign, then," Harry took the quill from the goblin and wrote his name on the parchment. On his own blood. It was kind of creepy. And it did stink a little. He then passed it to Sirius, who signed it and returned it to the goblin. "Congratulations Lord Black, Lord Black-Potter."

"Thank you Clofag." Sirius said and they smiled widely. They were family now and no one could separate them.

They stayed at the bank for a couple hours. They worked the details for Sirius' new ID and crystal. He got a muggle cash card and a magical check book. They visited the Black Family Vault and Sirius filled a big bag with money. Leaving the bank, Sirius wore his crystal and the duo headed to a shop at Knockturn Alley, a wand shop. Sirius got a new wand. Ebony and Dogwood with Dragon heartstring, 11 ¾". Then, they went to Madam Malkin's were Sirius got new robes and a set of muggle clothes, which he wore. They got some writing implements and potion ingredients before making their way to the muggle London. Sirius got a haircut, not that he actually cut his hair, he just shaped it. And then he spent some thousand galleons on a new wardrobe and with Harry keeping busy the clerk, he shrunk most of the bags. And now, it was time to return to Grimmauld Place and face the music.

"Are you sure you want them to know that you are here?" Sirius asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Sirius. I am absolutely sure. I can't be in a room the whole day, no matter how cool that room is."

"Right. Let's do this." Sirius said and the two of them entered the house.

Harry fully expected Mrs. Weasley waiting for them in the entrance hall but it was empty. They reluctantly made their way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was there, but she had her back turned to the door. Ginny was also there, sitting on the table reading a book. Unlike her mother, she noticed them coming in and raised her head. And then an eyebrow, when she saw who was on the door. Sirius nodded at her.

"Hey Sirius." She said

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mrs. Weasley exploded turning to the spot.

"Out." He shrugged.

"OUT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT?!"

"I mean I was out, simple as that." He replied and he could hear the residents of the house gathering behind them.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE SAID THAT YOU WERE TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"HE SAID HE THOUGHT IT WAS BEST NOT TO LEAVE THE FREAKING HOUSE! BUT GUESS WHAT I AM A BIG BOY AND CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISSIONS! I WON'T HAVE YOU BOSSING ME AROUND, MOLLY! AS OF THIS MORNING I AM THE LORD BLACK, SO YOU HAVE NO SAY ON WHAT I DO!"

"So, I take your went well?" Ginny asked unfazed.

"It was pretty good." Harry replied and moved to sit next to her.

"Harry?" Remus asked surprised.

"The one and only." Harry replied and Mrs. Weasley exploded once again.

"WHAT IS HARRY DOING HERE, SIRIUS?!"

"I live here." Harry casually replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIVE HERE?"

"His room is upstairs and so are his personal belongings." Sirius replied cheekily.

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!"

"Yesterday! After the freaking dementor attack when you all decided it would be a good idea to leave him alone at those muggles!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And just for the record, I was about to run away." Harry stated, stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Why were you about to run off, Harry? And why didn't you talk to us?" Hermione asked in an accusing tone.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I had just been attacked by _dementors_ and I was told I was _expelled_ and then that I wasn't and to wait for the Order to fetch me! I packed and I waited. Guess what, no one came. I was about to leave when Sirius showed up. And why talk to you Hermione? You would have gone straight to Dumbledore and he would have sent me straight to the Dursleys. But now, no one can move me."

"Says who?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Me." Sirius said.

"Sirius, Harry is not James nor your son, you have no say …"

"Oh, I do have a say! I am his freaking godfather, the guy his parents _chose_ to take care of him if they couldn't and his guardian!" he shot back.

"And my father as of this morning." Harry smiled broadly.

"Congratulations!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged them both, Harry a bit longer.

"SO, now he actually is _my son_ and you have no argument." Sirius smirked.

"And it's not reversible either." Ginny piped in.

"And how would you know, young lady?" her mother demanded.

"Well, it's common knowledge that blood adoption is permanent." She said casually.

"Who said they performed a blood adoption ritual?" Hermione asked in her I-know-better-tone.

"I did." Harry said.

"Why would you tell my sister?" Ron asked.

"And when did you tell her?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well, she is my friend, my best friend and last night." Harry said.

"She is not your best friend! We are!" Ron exclaimed.

"Doesn't feel like it." He said seriously. "I'll be in my room." He said and strode out of the kitchen.

"Well, that went well." Ginny commented and left the kitchen.

"What were you thinking, Sirius? You adopted him?! Ridiculous! You are a wanted man!"

"I am his godfather! I was there when he was born, when he talked, when he walked, when he had his first bit of magic and when he pulled his first prank! I was the first to know about him after his parents! So don't pull the he is not James card on me, Molly! I am the Lord Black and therefore I can help him in more ways that you can possibly imagine! And why are you so bothered? Harry has a family now and he won't have to go back to hose dreadful muggles ever again!"

* * *

Idiots! They were all idiots! They all complaint when Harry was stuck at the muggles but now that he was here and he would never have to go back they all yelled and accused. Ginny could see how happy Harry was when they arrived, but then they had to go and ruin it for him. He had a decent family again no one even pretended to be happy. And she knew that that had hurt Harry a lot. She had force herself to go to her room instead of his, in order to give him a few minutes to collect himself. So, ten agonizing minutes later she went up to his room. She knocked gently on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked once more, but Harry didn't answer. So, she sat outside his door and waited. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

* * *

Harry stormed out of the kitchen in frustration. He was really hurt by their reaction. He thought that they would be happy that he finally got a family that loved him. But no. they were all angry at him. All his excitement disappeared the moment he saw their expressions. So, he went up to his room. He got a hot shower and changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt and went to his secret room to brew. He decided on something simple and settled on the common head ache potion. He left the room an hour later because his stomach was complaining and decided to go to the kitchen and have a snack.

That plan was thrown out of the window, when he opened his bedroom door and found Ginny asleep next to it. Not wanting to wake her up nor leave her there, he gently picked her up bridal style. She shifted in his arms making herself comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry held a warmth spreading through his body as he held her close to him. He didn't know what that meant but he decided that he actually liked the feeling. He moved over and placed her on his bed, covering her with a blanket. Then he grabbed a book and sat next to her.

It was a few minutes later that he actually remembered his hunger and grabbed a couple chocolate cakes from his trunk. On his way back to the bed, his eyes fell on his parents' photo. He sat on the bed and picked it up looking. All he wanted was to make them proud but he had done a rotten job about it. Just when his emotions were about to take control, he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

"When I was little, I wanted to make my aunt and uncle proud. I stopped trying at six and I thought that I would be the worthless freak of their nephew forever. But then, I learnt the truth and vowed to make my parents happy. I obviously did a rotten job about it. I'm nothing for them to be proud of and honestly I don't know what o should do." He said and felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You have done a number of great things Harry. You survived those relatives of yours for over a decade, you are a great flyer and you got in the house team as a freaking first year! You helped Hagrid with Norbert, you saved the philosopher's stone, you saved me and you saved Sirius. You produced a bloody patronus at _thirteen_ and you survived last year. You are an amazing person, Harry. You've done all this and so much more. They have every reason to be proud of you. But even if you thing that they are not proud of you, which I'm sure they are, we will make them proud and I will help you. I promise." She said gently but firmly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." She nodded.

"Thank you." He said and hugged her. The hug lasted for several moments –that they both enjoyed- and reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

"Hey, Harry? How did I end up here?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh, I was going to the kitchen and I found you asleep next to the door. What were you doing there, by the way?"

"Well, ten minutes after you left I came to check on you, but you didn't answer. So, I thought that I'd wait outside, you know to make sure you were okay. And then I fell asleep."

"Merlin, Ginny! I'm so sorry! I was in the secret room brewing…"

"Well, I think I will forgive you this time." She smiled.

Harry was about to say something, but someone knocked the door.

"It's me." Sirius' voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Harry called.

"Oh, you've got company … in your bed …"

"Oh, shut up Sirius. I was asleep."

"Sure, whatever you say, Ginny." He grinned and Ginny rolled her eyes. "You okay, pup?"

"I'm fine, Sirius. I mean their reaction hurt me, I thought they'd be happy I finally have an actual family." He sighed.

"I talked with Moony and Tonks and they both are very happy about it. Though it was a shock for Remus, he decided that he is very glad."

"Good. I was afraid it was going to be just us that thought the adoption is actually something good."

"It doesn't matter what they think, Harry. What matters is what you feel." Ginny said.

"The wise one is right, Harry. So, I'm gonna leave you two alone … I'll be somewhere in the house if you need me." He smirked when they blushed and left.

They stayed quiet for a bit, after he left. "Sometimes he is a real prat." Ginny groaned.

"He is just a Marauder." Harry commented.

"Right. Anyway, we need a plan." She perked up.

"A plan?"

"Yes, you said you want your parents to be proud because –for some reason- you believe they are not, so we need a plan to achieve that."

"You are right."

"Of course I am. Now, come on. Let's go find Sirius. You need to learn as much as you can about your family."

"Let's go then."

They left the room and went to find Sirius. Not that it took long. He was in the library, reading.

"Go." Ginny pushed Harry towards the room.

"You're not coming?"

"Of course not, Harry. This is a conversation you need to have alone."

"Right. Thanks." He smiled and walked.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Hey, pup. What can I do for you?" he asked when Harry sat next to him.

"I want to learn as much as I can about my family."

"I was wondering when you'd ask." He closed his book and looked at him. "I could tell you about your parents, but I think you should now about your ancestors too."

"How?"

"You are going to meet them." Sirius replied.

"You mean their portraits?"

"No, I mean them."


	4. Meeting the Ancestors

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Ancestors.**

"How am I going to meet them? They are dead." Harry asked confused as hell.

"There is a ritual that will transport your spirit in a time field. There you will meet your ancestors, well some of them. They will teach you about the Potter Family and whatever else they feel you should know. Time passes differently there. A few days here are years there. I think six days will be enough. You have a trial to prepare for after all." Sirius explained.

"You are not pulling my leg, are you?"

"No, Harry. The ritual exists and if you want I will perform it." Sirius said seriously (or was it siriusly?)

"When can you preform it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Even now." Sirius chuckled at his eagerness.

"Great! Just let me find Ginny." Harry jumped to his feet.

"I'll wait in your room." Sirius smirked. Those two were going to get married one day.

Harry ran out of the library and he went to find Ginny. He searched the whole house, making people ask questions, to finally find her in his room talking to Sirius.

"Sirius told me. I'm really glad that you are doing it Harry." She hugged him.

"Thanks."

"There is one more thing before we begin. This is one-time thing, Harry. You will not be able to repeat it." Sirius said.

"I understand, Sirius."

"Alright then. Lay on the bed and we will begin. Ginny you can stay if you like."

The girl nodded and sat on an armchair that she moved next to Harry's bed. Harry lay on the bed and Sirius took out his wand. Then he began chanting in a strange language and a blue –ish light erupted from the tip of his wand, slowly enveloping Harry. It only lasted a few seconds. Then Harry was seemingly asleep.

"He will wake up in 144 hours. I will ward the door to only allow the two of us in." Sirius said to Ginny.

"Okay. I will stay for a bit." She said.

##

Harry found himself in an elegant and luxurious Entrance Hall. It had marble floors, light gold-ish walls, a big fireplace and a grand staircase. The chandelier was very beautiful and seemed pretty expensive. Various paintings adorned the walls, but not every inch of them like in Hogwarts. The whole room had an air of elegance and taste combined with luxury. It was a very nice room.

"Hello, Harry." A voice said from behind him.

Harry turned on the spot and his jaw hit the floor. There stood a woman, in her early twenties. Her dark red heir looked like a waterfall of flames. Her eyes, exactly like his. There in front of him stood his mother, Lily Potter.

"M-Mum?"

"It's me sweetheart." She hugged him and Harry lost himself in the hug. It was something he always wanted to experience. His mother hugging him, loving him. "You've grown so much." She whispered. Harry didn't know what to tell her, so he stayed quiet.

"Lils, I think you are suffocating him." An amused voice came from behind them.

"Oh, shut up, James. I haven't hold my baby for fourteen years." He glared at him. "That prat is your father, Harry." She said pointing to James who was now next to her.

"It's good to see you, Harry." He said and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." He hugged him back. "So, where are we?"

"At Potter Manor." James grinned.

"So, I could have grown up here?"

"Well, not really. It was destroyed in 1977, but you can build a new Potter Manor. It's not like you can't afford it."

"That actually sounds good."

"Come on, boys. They are waiting for us." Lily said.

"Who is waiting for us?"

"A few Potter generations. You are going to learn about us and from us. We are going to make you the best Potter Lord to have ever walked on earth." James replied with a smile.

And that's exactly what happened. They met several generations of Potters, from Arthur Potter who was born in 1576 to his grandparents (Andrew and Dorea) and parents. He learnt tons of things. Cecilia Potter taught him the secrets of meditation and how to be harmonized with his core. Vincent Potter taught him how to control the benefits of having harmonizes magical core like wandless magic and how to feel the magic. Aurelia Potter taught him occlumency and legilimency. Alexia Potter tutored him on Charms, his dad in Transfiguration, his mum in Potions, Cleo Potter taught him Runes, Charlus Potter in Defense. Amelia Potter taught him French and Greek. He talked about business and investments with Alexander Potter. He studied law and politics with Ian Potter and wards with Sebastian Potter. He learnt his Family's History bit by bit and it was fascinating. Every single one of his ancestors contributed to his education, in some way.

He had the time of his life. He had gotten to know his parents and a big portion of his ancestors. He was taught a ton of things and Family secrets. He was really glad to have this opportunity and was sad when it came to an end. By that time, he had spent the equivalent of fifteen years in the Potter Manor with his family. But now it was time to go home.

"Be safe Harry." Aurelia Potter said pulling him in a hug.

"We don't want to see you up here for a long time." Alexander patted him on the back.

"Kick Fudge's ass." Ian instructed.

"Tell Sirius to stop blaming himself, we don't blame him." James said.

"Follow your heart. Tell Sirius we are very glad he adopted you. We love you and we are very proud of you." Lily told him, trying to hold back her tears. "Have a wonderful life, Harry."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll miss you all."

"Our portraits will have knowledge of the time we spent here." Caroline Potter said.

"Then, I guess I'll see you soon."

##

Ginny spent most of her time in Harry's room. She was a bit worried and wanted to be there if something happened to him. So, he sat next to his bed with a book from his collection, waiting for him to wake. The others were told that he was sent to Sirius' cousin to prepare him for his trial. Which wasn't totally a lie. Dorea Black was actually Harry's grandmother. So, she waited and waited. Finally, 144 hours later, Harry opened his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Gin." He said with a raspy voice.

"Here." She gave him a glass of water.

"Thanks. So, what did I miss?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing interesting, other than mum and Sirius arguing. How was it?"

"Brilliant. I got to know a big part of my family and they taught me tons of things. I spent the equivalent of fifteen years there and it was amazing."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I was bored out of my mind here."

"Well, now that I'm back, I can tell you, you won't get bored any time soon. I have plans and I was wondering if you wanted to help?"

"Of course I do. I'm not going to let you have all the fun!"

"Okay, then. Let's go down to let Sirius know I'm awake because I have to run some errands."

"Let's go then."

Sirius was in the kitchen talking with some order members when they finally found him.

"You're back!" he exclaimed when he spotted Harry and Ginny on the doorframe.

"I am. I returned a couple of minutes ago. I came to say hi and let you know I'll be out for a couple of hours. Muggle London."

"Okay, but I want to know everything when you get back. You're sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yes. I am Lord Potter after all. If anything happens I'll portkey back here."

"Have fun."

"You are going to let him go in London on his own?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"He is a big boy. And he has three different portkeys on him. I'm not about to hold him here like a prisoner. And I have some errands in London later, so I'll be close by, too. Not to mention he has the protection of his ring!" Sirius shot back.

"Meet you at the Italian restaurant across Harrods for lunch? «Harry asked.

"Sounds good."

##

A couple of hours later, Harry met Sirius for lunch. They had a pleasant time, mainly Sirius filling in Harry on what he lost the last few days. They had agreed not to talk about what harry had learnt with his ancestors, so Ginny could hear it as well.

That opportunity rose after dinner. They gathered up to Harry's room, around the fireplace.

"So, what did you learn?"

"I learnt a lot of things. How to be in tune with my magic, for one thing. That makes other things much easier." He said and with a flick of his hand, he levitated the coffee table making the other two gasp.

"You can do wandless magic!" Ginny exclaimed still shocked.

"Correct. I can also do this." He said and morphed into a magnificent wolf. Then the wolf morphed into a majestic blue phoenix.

"Y-You're not supposed to do this! No one has two forms! And no one has a magical animal form!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly. Usually if you have an animagus form you have a second one as well. If you are powerful enough it is a magical creature. But you have to be in tune with your magic and have a harmonized core. It takes a hell lot of meditation to achieve that." Harry explained. "And if you achieve that, you can master the wandless magic much, much easier."

"Cool." Ginny commented.

"I know." He smiled.

"What else?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Greek and French, Politics and law. And I was tutored in various subjects, thoroughly. As in I can take masters on most of them."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. And I will. At least for some of them. I got to know my family and I met some pretty cool ancestors. And I have some messages for you." He turned to Sirius. "Stop blaming yourself. Don't be an idiot. It was not your fault and they do not blame you. And they are really glad you adopted me. And also, about time you stopped listening to Chief Manipulator."

"How did they know?"

"They watch over us. They gave me a very interesting piece of information, but I'm going to deal with it after my trial. You should prepare a nice bedroom, a quiet one. With wards on the door to allow in very few people."

"Okay, who is coming over?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I won't tell you yet. You might do something uncalled for. But believe me, you'll know by the 15th."

"Uh-oh, Lily corrupted you!" He said dramatically.

"Well, patience is the key to greatness." He smirked.

"I'll get that room ready. Maybe I'll redecorate it, too."

##

The next morning, Ginny woke up by a tip-top sound coming from the window. It was Hedwig. She crawled out of bed and let her in. The bird landed on her bed and stared at her.

"Is that for me?" she asked, when she noticed that she was caring a rose with a note. The owl nodded.

 _Good morning, Birthday girl._

It was Harry's handwriting. Smiling broadly, she got ready for the day and made her way to the kitchen. There was a surprise waiting for her there.

"Bill! Charlie!"

"Happy Birthday, little sis." They wished her and hugged her tight. After a round of wishes, they finally sat down for breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked her two oldest brothers.

"Well, our little sister's birthday is a good time to visit." Bill winked at her.

"And eat mum's cake." Charlie added teasingly.

Before anyone could speak, a small bark was heard. Seconds later a cute yellow Labrador puppy entered the kitchen, jumped on the table and then straight to Ginny's lap.

"Hello little one. How did you get here?" she cooed.

"He is your birthday present." An amused Harry said from the doorway. He was holding another yellow Labrador puppy in his arms. "Well, I was going to let you choose between those two, but obviously the little guy had other plans."

"Thank you, Harry. He is really cute." She beamed at him and turned her attention to her new pet.

"And you need to name him and I need to name her. Well, I was thinking about Tonic for yours." Harry commented making a few people snicker.

"Why Tonic?" Ron asked.

"There is a muggle drink called 'Gin and Tonic' and I thought it was a good match." He replied.

"Hm, I like it. Tonic it is." Ginny said excitedly.

"Who said something about tonic?" Sirius asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I did." Ginny said, not taking her eyes from the puppy.

"Aren't you a bit young to know muggle drinks?" he teased.

"Tonic is the name of her new puppy." Harry explained.

It took a moment for him to realize what Harry meant, but he laughed. "Nice one, Harry. Gin and Tonic, huh?"

"Thought so, too."

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long, but I have less and less free time these days. I wanted to let you know that my University classes begin on Monday, so I will update once, maybe twice a month or whenever I have the time. Thank you for your reviews, I can never get enough reviews so keep it up.**


	5. Trials (Read AN)

**Chapter Five: Trials.**

 **A/N:** **Okay, many of you are wondering what happened, why did we get an alert for chapter 5, again? Well, I was told of a mistake I made in Sirius' trial and I thought I should correct it and add a couple of lines here and there. Then, as I was about to upload the new version of this chapter, I got a review saying that this chapter was very similar to the equivalent of another story, 'Harry Potter and the Return of the Heritage'. I found the story and read the chapter in question. The only similarities I found are: a) the part that we both got from the fifth book (the opening of the trial), b) the fact that we both portray Harry as a bad ass Lord while Fudge and Umbridge as blithering idiots and c) the fact that Harry got Sirius a trial. But let's be honest, those are quite general similarities and anyone who a fic that has Harry more cunning and want to hex Fudge and Umbridge would include in their story. Now, for the sake of my sanity, I have changed Harry's trial a little bit, in case anyone else decides to lecture me about it. Sorry for the rant and I don't mean to be offensive or anything, I just want to answer to anyone else that thinks that those chapters are identical. By the way, 'Harry Potter and the Magical Heritage' seems very interesting story, so I would recommend it, if you like stories with Bad ass Harry and free Sirius. I know, I am going to read it.**

The morning of August 12th, found the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place in a moody mood (pun fully intended). Mrs. Weasley was moving around the kitchen, snapping at everyone in her path, Hermione was hitting rhythmically her fingertips on the table, Ron was stuffing food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow, Mr. Weasley was reading his newspaper and Tonks was having breakfast before apparating to the Ministry. The rest were sleeping or in the process of getting ready. Harry Potter had yet to wake up, though that was about to change.

Ginny Weasley opened his door quietly and let herself in. The room was dark with only a sunray escaping from his heavy curtains. Harry was sleeping on his stomach and his lips were slightly parted. Ginny thought he looked really cute like that, though she did blush when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Harry, it's time to wake up." She said shaking him lightly. He mumbled something and buried his head in the pillows. "Come on, Harry. You need to get up." When that didn't do anything, she climbed on the bed and began jumping up and down lightly, just enough to annoy him. She did not expect him to do what he did. With one smooth move, he pulled her to him and brought her down with him to the bed, in a position highly inappropriate for friends. Her back was on his bare chest, his arms around her waist and he was spooning her, their bodies fitting perfectly.

"You need to get up." She told him, when she got over her shock.

"I know, but I'm really comfortable." He said and his hoarse voice send chills down her spine.

"Well… you have to get ready for the trial. You have some ass to kick." She said.

"I don't wanna get up …" he groaned. Truthfully she didn't either. It was really comfortable in Harry's arms. Thinking of that another blush crept on her cheeks. 'Get it together Weasley!' she scolded herself. "Come on, Harry. You need to get ready." She didn't sound all that convincing.

"I want to stay right here, all day." He said in her hair making her blush like a tomato. "But I guess you are right." He sighed and untangled himself from her. With one last look at her, he went to the bathroom.

Ginny stayed in the bed for a couple of minutes. Then she got up and opened the curtains and the windows. Then she opened Harry's wardrobe and looked around. She picked a black suit with a black shirt. She liked him in black. He looked rogue and mysterious. And she loved it. She was lost in thought and did not notice Harry getting out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the bathroom's door looking at her. He was really keen on going back to bed with her in his arms. It just felt right.

"I'm not wearing a tie." He said, making her jump. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll head downstairs, now. Don't be late." She said, looking at him mock sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned and looked at the clothes she had chosen for him. Total black, good choice. He would intimate them, either way.

He got dressed, adding a leather belt with a silver colored buckle and his favorite watch with black leather shoes. With one last look in the mirror, he left his bedroom and headed down the kitchen. When he stepped in the room the bustle stopped momentarily as everyone turned to face him.

"Good morning." He said and sat next to Ginny who blushed slightly. He winked at her and helped himself in some breakfast. It took a few moments, but eventually everyone got back to what they were doing before Harry came.

"Good morning." Sirius greeted a couple of minutes later, when he entered the kitchen. "Pup, you have to be at Andromeda's in ten minutes. Are you ready?"

"I am. They will regret ever messing with me." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was at the Ministry, just in time to learn that the time and place of his trial had changed. Without wasting a second, Harry made his way to the old courtrooms. Entering the courtroom ten, Harry took a minute to look around as various members of the Wizegamot arrived. The room was very big with seats for both members and spectators. A portion of the members wore black robes with the Ministry's crest on and the rest wore their family robes in various colors with their crests. Many looked annoyed to Harry, as if they believed that they had better things to do than entertain Fudge. Well, in a few minutes they would be glad they were there. They were about to see quite the show. Harry was not about to leave Fudge get away with this stunt. Far from it. Enough was enough.

When everyone had settled, Harry turned to Fudge with a determined look on his face.

"Minister Fudge, why I did not receive a ministerial owl informing me about the change of time and location of this trial at the minimum of 48 hours earlier, as per the Charter of Rights?" Harry demanded in a booming voice, making whispers erupt all around the room. Fudge's eyes widened and he turned a nice shade of red.

"N-No matter, no matter. You are here now. Sit." He commanded. Bad move. Harry turned and sat on the chair in front of the main court. When he sat, the chair came to life and with clicking noises it bound him to his seat.

"Really, Minister? You are binding a minor to a chair? What are you afraid if? I am not going to hex you or anything." Harry raised an eyebrow at im.

Fudge turned redder, but did not answer. Instead, Madam Bones stood, "I do apologize, Mr. Potter. You are correct. You should have received an owl two days ago, informing you about the changes and the enchantments of the chair should never have been activated for this trial." She said and glared at Fudge and someone sitting next to him. "Auror Tonks, deactivate the chair." She boomed and the Auror in question left her hiding place in the shadows and did as she was told, winking at Harry while doing so, to show her support.

"Thank you, Lady Bones." Harry said and a new wave of murmurs erupted as Harry let everyone know that he knew about his place in the world and that he was there as a Lord and not as a mere child. He also let them know through that statement that they were in for quite a show. He was going to kick some ass and they could enjoy it. He looked at Fudge and he smiled with satisfaction as the idiot began turning purple. He also managed to see wo was sitting next to him. A short woman with a huge pink bow on her head that looked too much like a toad. Dolores Umbridge.

"Yes, thank you for that Amelia. Now since everyone is here, let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir." The eager voice of one Percy Weasley called back. Harry looked at Percy. He sat there showing no sign of recognition. In front of him he had a pack of parchment and a quill in hand.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August. Into offence committed under degree for the Reasonable Use of Underage Sorcery and International Statue of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident of #4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe: Percival Ignotus Weasley." Fudge said.

"In defense of Mr. Potter: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore interrupted. He was standing across the room wearing a long midnight blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. All eyes were at him. Though Harry wondered who told him he was going to defend him. Because he wasn't.

"Actually no, Headmaster. You won't be defending me. I'm evoking my right to defend myself as per the Charter of rights of 1768, that states that in case of a trial, the wizard or the witch can defend themselves if they have celebrated their 15th birthday, which I have." Harry stated. He was not about to let the old man meddle with his life any longer. The headmaster seemed momentarily shocked, but nodded and sat with the spectators.

"Very well. The charges are the following: He knowingly performed magic which was totally illegal for an underage wizard. He performed a patronus charm in a muggle area, in front of a muggle, on the 2nd of August 1995, at 20:32, which constitutes an offence under paragraph C of the Decree of Reasonable Use of Sorcery of 1875 and also under section 11 of the ICW Statue of Secrecy." He continued. "Are you Harry James Potter of #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" he asked glaring at him.

"No." Harry said simply, making murmurs erupt once again around the room.

"What do you mean 'no'? We have no time for your pathetic little games of yours! May I remind you that you are in front of the whole Wizegamot?!" Fudge spat at him.

"I am merely stating that the name you pronounced is not my name, Minister. It would be a good idea to get your facts right, in general." Harry commented.

"Then, please enlighten us, what is your name, boy?" Fudge smirked

"Do not mock me, Minister." Harry boomed. "My name is not Harry James Potter. My name is Harry James Black-Potter."

"You are NOT a member of the Black Family!" Umbridge exclaimed angrily. "Lucius Malfoy is member of the Black Family as are his wife and so, but you are not, you little attention seeking brat!"

"Watch your tongue, Madam Umbridge! You must respect your betters. That is, after all your motto. And anyway, according to the Black Family Tree, I am a member of the Black Family, since my birth. My grandmother was Dorea Black. Furthermore, my godfather, one Sirius Orion Black who is the current Lord of the House of Black, adopted me not long ago, through a blood adoption ritual. I am by all means and purposes, his son and heir. Now that makes me the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Harry replied, barely managing to hide a grin.

The entire chamber erupted into voices. The Minister tried to regain order, but failed spectacularly and kept sending death glares towards him.

"SILENCE!" Madam Bones boomed. "We are in a courtroom and there will be silence!"

"Madam Bones, If I could make a suggestion?"

"Let us hear it, Mr. Black-Potter."

"Since the Minister is determined to see me to Azkaban, no matter what, I suggest that I give you my side of the events and submit my memory of it, then after I am done you can ask me any questions you may have and I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"That seems agreeable. All in favor, raise your hand." She called and Harry was pleased to see that most of the members did.

"Go ahead, Mr. Black-Potter." Madam Bones said, before Fudge had time to protest.

Harry nodded and told them his tale. Of course, he left out the part where he threatened Dudley, but they didn't need to know that, now did they? He made sure to tell them a few times that yes, Dudley Dursley was well aware of magic. It was natural after all, he lived at the same house as him since his parents died. It would be impossible not to know.

"You actually managed to produce a corporeal patronus?" Madam Bones questioned.

"Yes, I've been able to do so seen I was 13 and the Minister decided it was a good idea to place dementors at Hogwarts. They had really bad effects on me. My patronus takes the form of a stag." He glared at Fudge.

"I have to say I am impressed, Mr. Black-Potter. I have Aurors that have problems with that charm." She praised.

"Well, yes! The more impressive the magic the bigger the offense."

"Minister, you have been going on and on about those offences I made, but you have failed to ask me about the circumstances under which I was forced to use magic. As I just told you, I did what everyone in my place would have done. Now, the muggle you've been referring to, is my maternal cousin who knows about magic from young age as I used to live with the Dursleys since my parents were murdered by Voldemort in 1981, as I told you not a minute ago. Therefore, there was no breach on the Statue of Secrecy. As for the actual casting, a demenor's attack does fell under the category of life and death situation. Now, I am aware that you are not willing to believe me Minister, as you are too fixed on your own ideas, this is why I am submitting a memory of the event."

"Auror Shacklebolt will check the originality of the memory. You may proceed, Mr. Black-Potter." Madam Bones stated and Kingsley came forward. Nodding Harry took out his wand and extracted the memory. When he was done, he put it in the vial Kingsley handed him and gave it to the Auror. He cast several spells on it, before turning to Madam Bones. "It is not fabricated or pampered with in any way." He reported.

"Very well, put it on the pensive." Madam Bones instructed. Kingsley obeyed. A moment later, Harry and Dudley appeared above the basin walking down the street towards Privet Drive. They all watched in silence as the air around the boys chilled and the dementors came into view. They saw Dudley panicking and Harry trying to fend them off. The memory ended with the letter from the Ministry announcing that he was expelled.

"Well, that was illuminating." Madam Bones commented, breaking the silence.

"T-This cannot be right! Wat were the dementors doing in Surrey?" Fudge exclaimed.

"The point of this trial is not to find out why the dementors decided to visit Surrey, Minister Fudge. Have the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to carry a full investigation. I do not believe that that is a matter for a full Wizegamot session." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I thought that you were telling the Minister what to do. It is not your place to do so, as you are not a member of this governing body." Umbridge said in her high pitched girly voice. Many members around the room laughed along with Umbridge, though Harry knew they were not laughing at him.

"Well, it seems that you are mistaken, then. Because I am a member of this governing body. I have an official document from Gringott's stating that Lord Sirius Orion Black has appointed me as proxy to both Potter and Black seats, signed by Lord Black who is also Lord Regent Potter."

"You are only fifteen! You cannot …" she shrieked, but Harry cut her.

"Of course I can. The law states that a Lord or a regent has to be 17, not the proxy. There is no age limit for the proxy. So, yes, I am a member of this governing body and I have the authority to tell the Minister what to do." Harry said with a big smile and more members laughed at the sour expression on her face. She wasn't very well liked.

"What madness is this?" Fudge shouted angrily.

"This little boy is playing with us!" another one shouted and Harry could swear that it was Malfoy.

"I have the document here." Harry said waving a scroll at them. Nodding, Madam Bones summoned it and after examining it, she returned it to him. "The chair recognizes Mr. Black-Potter as proxy to the Potter and Black seats." She stated.

"Amelia, you cannot be serious! Black is a fugitive! He has no right …"

"You have no right, Dolores. Lord Black has every right to set a proxy for those seats, he is still member of this governing body. You would do well to remember that you are here as nothing more than a secretary. Mr. Black-Potter has more right than you to sit here. He has more right than the Minister to sit in this body. Remember that!"

"Thank you, Lady Amelia." He bowed his head lightly. "Now, since we are speaking of Lord Black, I have a memory to submit regarding him and his innocence."

"Very well. I believe we have seen enough evidence for this case. I think it is time for us to vote and then move to the matter Mr. Black-Potter brought forward."

"We cannot re open a case based on a delusional boy's claims, Amelia! It was not in our agenda after all!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Whether you like it or not, Minister, I have every right to request a hearing for my godfather's case. I am requesting the re-opening of his case and according to the Charter of Rights, I have every right to do so and the Wizegamot is obliged to re-open the case. You cannot put it under the rug, Minister Fudge." Harry said in a strong voice.

"We are all here now, Minister. And you are the one with delusions if you think you can keep us from investigating such a claim, especially when it comes from the heir of two Families regarding a Lord." One of the Lords said.

"I do agree with Lord Kensington. And I second the motion." Lady Regent Longbottom said.

"Let us vote then. If you believe Mr. Black-Potter is guilty, raise your hand."

Only Fudge and Umbridge did so.

"If you think he is well within his rights to defend himself against a serious threat and that this trial should never have taken place, raise your hand." Madam Bones boomed.

Everyone else raised their hand, something that had Umbridge shooting death glares all around the room.

"Mr. Black-Potter, you are found not guilty of all charges. The Wizegamot apologize for your inconvenience. This matter should have been dealt with in my office and not in front of a full court." she glared at Fudge. "Now, if the court scribe is ready, please take your rightful seat and explain the matter you brought forward."

Harry nodded and made his way through the various seats, until he found the Potter Family seat which was located between McKinnon and the Blair seats.

"In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Prison, sending the whole Wizarding Britain in to chaos. Up until that point I had never heard the name Sirius Black, at least not at a point I would be able to remember him. I was told that he was Voldemort's right hand man. Later I learnt that he was my godfather and that apparently he had betrayed my parents. Everyone knew he was their secret keeper; after all he was the obvious choice. In the spring of 1994 I met him. Yes, he was at Hogwarts, but not to kill me. He was there because that was where the real traitor was. Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew is dead!" Fudge yelled.

"If you would let me finish, Minister, I will explain exactly that I mean. I do not appreciate getting interrupted. Pettigrew is not dead. If you remember the only thing that was found of him was a finger, a clean cut finger. No blood, no other body parts. You see, Pettigrew is a rat animagus."

"There is no rat animagus in the catalogue!" Umbridge interrupted.

"I never said he was registered. My father, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew became animagi during their Hogwarts years, when they learnt that their other friend was a werewolf. They wanted to keep him company during his painful transformations. Anyway, at first Sirius Black was going to be our secret keeper, he and my father were like brothers after all and everyone knew it. So, they thought it would be a great idea to switch at the last moment to Pettigrew. No one would suspect him. He was never brave or daring. They didn't know that he was the traitor. He was a Death Eater since he graduated. He betrayed them to Voldemort. That night, Lord Black went to check on him and when he couldn't find him, he went to our house to find it destroyed and my parents dead." He paused to compose himself. "He immediately knew wat had happened. After making sure I was safe, he went after the traitor. When he found him, Pettigrew blamed everything to him in a crowded street, before causing an explosion. He cut his finger and transformed to his rat form. Lord Black was arrested and thrown to Azkaban without a trial. After all it was obvious he was guilty. He was a Black. They were all Death Eaters and Dark wizards. He was never given a trial." He paused. "When I met my godfather he told me his story and something more. Pettigrew posed as a pet rat for twelve years. At that point he belonged to the Weasley Family and he was known as Scabbers." He said and his eyes landed on Percy who looked a little green. "So, I would like to submit the memory of my meeting with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Please go ahead." Madam Bones said.

A few minutes later, they all watched as Sirius took Ron at the Shrieking Sack, how Harry and Hermione found him, Sirius talking about everything, Remus barging in, then Snape and finally Peter Pettigrew. They watched as he escaped later and how Fudge refused to acknowledge them and how he praised Snape for his actions. That's where the memory ended.

"I think we all agree that this was very informative. It is obvious now, that indeed an innocent man was sent to prison. However, for us to be able to clear him, he has to be questioned under the truth serum." Madam Bones said.

"At this point, he ca not come here, because Minister Fudge has signed a kiss on sight order for him." Harry informed them.

"If we revoke it, can you contact him, Mr. Black-Potter?" Lady Gilbert asked.

"I can."

"I move to have that order revoked. I believe the evidence Mr. Black-Potter has shown us, are more than enough for the order to be revoked." Lady Gilbert stated.

"I second the motion." Lady Montgomery said.

"Motion passed. The order is revoked. We will have an hour long break. Is it enough time, Mr. Black-Potter?" Lady Bones asked.

"It is. Thank you, Lady Bones."

"We will resume in an hour." Lady Bones nodded and stood down. Immediately the room began emptying. Harry did not waste any time. He hid in a dark corner and called Kreacher to take him back at Grimmauld Place.

Once there, Harry dashed to the kitchen where it was more likely to find him. And he was right. Most of the occupants of the house were there.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready." Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I got you a trial front of the full Wizegamot in 56 minutes. The kiss on sight order has been revoked. Go get ready."

"W-wha … Really?" Sirius blinked.

"Your trial will take place in 54 minutes go get ready. You want to make a good impression. Go!" Harry chuckled. Still in a daze, Sirius left the room and ran upstairs to get ready.

"What happened with your trial?" Ginny asked.

"I was cleared and I got an apology for my inconvenience from the Wizegamot. I have a feeling that Fudge is going to get an earful from Madam Bones." He grinned. He gave them a sum of the trial as e moved around the kitchen, making himself a couple of sandwiches.

Just over thirty minutes later, Sirius returned to the kitchen, without a hair out of place. He wore a black suit with a black shirt and his family robes. He had trimmed his beard and his hair was shiny.

"I'm ready." He said and the nervousness in his voice was obvious.

"Let me grab few things and we'll leave." Harry said and left for his room. He wore a pair of Potter Family robes –blue with silver trimming- and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

Five minutes later they were ready to go. Harry put his invisibility cloak around Sirius and Kreacher took them back in the courtroom. Since they still had some tie to spare, they headed towards Tonks and Andromeda at the doors, with Sirius still under the cloak.

"Where is he?" Tonks asked.

"On my right." Harry replied.

"Congratulations, Harry. You handled the whole situation remarkably. Though, getting Sirius a trial did come as a shock." Andromeda smiled warmly at her nephew.

"Well, that was the whole point." Harry grinned.

"Andromeda, it is so good to see you again!" Lady Bones said as she approached them. Harry noticed that she too wore her family robes, in the color of the sand.

"Amelia, it has been a long time." She smiled at the woman.

"That it has. Mr. Black-Potter, am I right to assume that Lord Black is in close proximity?"

"On your left, Lady Bones."

"Very well, and please, do call me Amelia." She smiled at him.

"Then I am Harry."

"You got yourself a deal. Congratulations, by the way. You handled both Fudge and Umbridge very well. I quite enjoyed your trial."

"Thank you." he said blushing slightly.

"Now, why don't you show yourself Sirius? The trial is about to begin." She said casually.

Sirius did so. With one smooth move he removed the cloak and gave it to Harry. "Good to see you, Amelia."

"It is good to see you too, Sirius. Don't worry about anything. Everything is on your side. Now, Harry go to your seat and you Andy. Auror Tonks, you will stay with me and Lord Black."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Off you go." Amelia shooed them off.

"With a small amused smile, Harry return to his seat at the gallery and watched as he room filled again. He noticed with some amusement the fearful looks Sirius was getting.

"Please be seated." The Chief Warlock, an elderly wizard, called. "I call this session in order. We are here to correct a wrong that happened 14 years ago. Sirius Black was imprisoned without a trial. He stayed in prison for 12 years. The Wizegamot would like to thank Heir Black-Potter for bringing it to our attention. During the last hour, myself and Lady Bones have been reviewing the file of Lord Black's case and we saw that indeed, Lord Black never got a trial or was questioned. He was simply shipped to Azkaban because –and I quote- all Blacks are Death Eaters." He said and Harry could see Fudge turning purple.

"We all saw the memory said Heir provided, so let us question Lord Black. The interrogators are: Lady Regent Amelia Bones, Lord Aaron Kensington and Chief Warlock Charlus Croak. Court Scribe: Percival Ignotus Weasley. Lord Black, please come forward." He called. A second later, Sirius came into view walking towards the center of the room, with Tonks and Amelia on either side of him. He sat on the chair and the two ladies went back to their seats.

"Auror Shacklebolt will administer Veritaserum and Lady Bones will start the questioning."

Kingsley did as he was told and ten stepped back. They waited a minute for the potion to take affect and then Amelia stood.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Date of birth?"

"November 3, 1959"

"Previous occupation?"

"Auror."

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"Never. I would never betray them. I'd rather die than betray them."

"Tell us the events following the night of October 31st, 1981."

Sirius began his tale. He explained the gut feeling he had that led him to check on Peter. How he found two of his best friends dead in their home and his godson crying next to his dead mother. How he healed him as best as he could and how Hagrid took him to Dumbledore. How he tracked Peter down and what happened to that street. How he was thrown to prison without a trial and how he stayed there for 12 years until he saw that article and thought that Harry was in danger. He told them how escaped and what happened up until he was arrested again.

"Thank you, Lord Black. I do believe we have enough evidence. We will take a 30-minute break for the court to make its decision."

The minutes passed unbelievable slow. Harry could see that Sirius had paled and frankly he could not blame him.

Finally, the court returned.

"We have reached our decision. We found that Lord Sirius Orion Black is not guilty of all charges. He will be given a compensation of one million galleons for each year he was wrongly accused. A public statement will be released. You are fully pardoned. And for what it's worth, we are very sorry for what you have been through. We will open an investigation regarding those events. Congratulations, Lord Black."

Sirius was finally free. After all these years, he was finally free. Harry rushed to his godfather with a big smile.

"You are free! You are finally free!" he exclaimed and hug the animagus.

"I'm free…. I AM FREE!" he exclaimed. "After all these years! Thank you, Harry. It wouldn't have happened without you. Thank you."

"Any time." He smiled. "Come on, let's go back to the house to tell everyone the good news."

"Yes, let's go before the reporters show up." Harry grinned and they called for Kreacher.


	6. The New guest

**Chapter Six: The new guest.**

 **A/N:** Hey, there awesome readers. I have just posted chapter 5 as I write this AN, though I have no idea when I will post this one. But, I would like to address a few things. Firstly, regarding Sirius adopting Harry. Some said that since he is a wanted criminal, he could not adopt Harry since all adoptions have to be approved by the government. Well, that is true in the muggle world. Sirius was never convicted for one thing. For another, he did not just adopt him. They performed a ritual that actually made Harry his son without that meaning that he was not James and Lily's son anymore. As for Harry being safe at the Dursleys, well he was not. I cannot tell you much, because I have a chapter planned addressing that, but Harry was not safe at the Dursleys. And yes, there is a reason for Harry and Ginny being so close. This will too be explained later, but I will give you one clue. The Diary. Of course, Harry knows a bit more about it at the moment, but Ginny –and thus you- will found out later in the story. Plus, Ginny is an awesome girl. Harry couldn't see that at first because of her crush, but Ginny is maturing and so are her feelings. Anyway, enjoy chapter six and as usual, let me know what you think and if you guessed who the guest is!

P.S. Someone left a review complaining for various things one of which was the fact that I should say this story is abandoned or update regularly. Well, as I have said before, I attend University so I cannot update very often. I do what I can. And if you want to be offensive and accuse me of things, then don't leave anonymous reviews because I cannot answer, obviously!

* * *

Harry and Sirius called Kreacher to take them back to Grimmauld Place. They arrived at the Entrance Hall and as quietly as possibly, they made their way to the kitchen. In there, they could see Mrs. Weasley, who was cleaning, Hermione who was reading and Ron who was having a chess game with Remus. Harry was disappointed when he realized that Ginny was not there. Well, he was going to look for her once the occupants of the kitchen were informed.

"Hello, occupants of the kitchen! I would like to present you the newly freed Lord Sirius Orion Black!" He said dramatically. All eyes turned to him, as Sirius stepped in the kitchen.

The first to react was Remus. He rose from his seat and embraced his childhood friend. "Congratulations, Sirius!" he exclaimed. The others followed suit, but Harry didn't stick around to see. He left to find Ginny and tell her the good news. She wasn't in her room or the library. So, he walked to the only other room that see liked to spend her time at. His room.

He was right. She was in his room. She lay asleep in his bed. She was hugging his pillow tightly and their puppies –Tonic and Cookie- lay next to her as if they were guarding her. He chuckled quietly and approached the bed. When they saw him, the puppies rose, emptying the spot next to Ginny for him. Harry was pretty sure that these two had some mind reading power. Or maybe they could sense bonds. It didn't matter at the moment. He went to his wardrobe and took a light blanket to cover her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he couldn't help himself, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Unknown to him, as he did so, she smiled on her sleep.

He sat on the bed next to her, his body turned towards hers. He just sat there with the dogs between them, looking at her. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He just looked at her. He had no idea how long it had been since he got to the room, but she started stirring at some point.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." He teased her.

"Harry!" she blinked, "How did it go?" she exclaimed, jumping up and startling the puppies in the process.

"Easy there!" he smiled. "It went very well. Sirius should be somewhere in the house planning a party, I expect."

"That's fantastic! Congratulations!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Harry did not miss a bit and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body.

"Come on! Let's go find Sirius!" she jumped to her feet, dragging him behind her.

It turned out that Harry was partly right. Sirius wasn't planning a party; he was planning a fancy dinner. Well, he wanted a party, but there weren't enough people for a decent party. So, he had Kreacher cook a small feast, clean up the formal dining room and shine the fancy dinnerware. Apparently, the old elf had made a nasty comment about Sirius' newly found freedom.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Mrs. Weasley had put all her children and Hermione to work. Harry had managed to hide in his room before she could put him to work, too. He wanted to brew a potion before he went to fetch their new guest.

Dinner that day was rather boisterous. Most of the order was staying for dinner to celebrate Sirius' freedom. The twins had charmed mini fireworks to go off randomly, making their mother furious. Sirius had opened some bottles of the finest elf wine for the occasion and more than one were a bit tipsy by the end of the night. Though, Harry did regret drinking so much as he could barely keep himself from kissing Ginny right there in front of everyone. Their bond was growing stronger by the day.

The next morning Harry was the last one down for breakfast, after a late night the day before. Truth to be told, he did not want to wake up. He was having a really nice dream. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of the bed and onto the shower. He put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt and went down to the kitchen. He could do with some coffee.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful? After how much you drunk last night, I'd bet money you'd have the mother of hung overs." Harry groaned.

"It is called a sober charm and a hung over potion." He replied cheekily.

"I hate you." he murmured as he dropped on the seat next to Ginny.

"You'll get over it. Now, how about you tell me something about this mysterious guest …"

"Yes, I'm dying to learn who they are." Ginny added.

"She is an old friend of Sirius. And from what my sources are telling me, they were very friendly." Harry smirked.

"Now that should be interesting." Ginny teased.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea to bring one of his ex's here." Remus commented.

"She is not exactly an ex. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'll fetch her around noon."

"You shouldn't bring anyone here, Harry. This is a secure location …"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. She was at the original Order."

"Really?" Sirius frowned. "Who is she?"

"I am not telling you." Harry grinned. "You have to wait. In the meantime, where can I find one of these hung over potions?" Harry asked looking at his adoptive father.

"Oh, right." He opened a cupboard and took a phial of dark blue transparent potion. "There you go."

"Thanks." He said and drank it.

"Do you have any plans for today, little cousin?" Tonks asked from the other side of the table.

"I need to go to Gringott's and to Wiseacre's, for sure. I'm out of potion phials again."

"Harry, you shouldn't be out all the time! It's dangerous! You-Know-Who is back –"

"Yes, I know. I was there Hermione. But I won't stop living because Old Tommy feels like it. And besides, I would like to see his Death Eaters try to attack me. Especially the rat." Harry cut her. "I am not the helpless little boy I was once."

"But Professor Dumbledore said that you must remain here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He is not my boss. He can tell me what to do –within reason- at school. He is nothing more than my headmaster. And he would do well to remember that." He said in a serious tone.

"Mate, he is Dumbledore!"

"That does not give him the right to tell me what to do or meddle with my life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He got up and left the kitchen, obviously irritated.

Leaving the kitchen, Harry went upstairs to his room. He took a few minutes to calm down and then got ready to leave. He apparated from his room to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Being the Black Heir meant, among other things that the wards would shift to suit him, something that could be very useful. He opened the Entrance to the Alley and made his way to Gringott's. Without wasting anytime, he requested a cart to take him to the Potter Family Holdings Vault.

The Potter Family Holdings Vault was very big. That vault did not hold any money. It did hold heirlooms, though, among other things. He walked further in the vault, heading at the back of it, to the place where the portraits were held. As quietly as he could, he picked the portraits he wanted and placed them in a bottomless bag he had brought with him. Once that was done, he took some galleons from his vault and hit the shops.

* * *

Harry was back before lunch, so he headed up to his room before anyone could stop him. Once there he went straight to the hidden room and carefully, he began placing the portraits on the walls. All but one, which he placed on his desk. Then he left in searched for Sirius and Ginny. Once he found them, he dragged them upstairs.

"What has gotten you all excited?" Sirius asked.

"I swear if it is one of your potions, I will hex you." Ginny said casually.

"You'll see." He said opening his door. "As I told you, I went to the bank today. Well, I didn't go there just for money. I visited my Family's Holding's Vault. And I brought some things over, including the portrait of Cecilia Potter." He said pointing to his desk.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Cecilia, this is Ginny Weasley and this is Sirius Black."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I've heard quite a bit about you both."

"the pleasure is all ours." Sirius said.

"Cecilia here, taught me the secrets of meditation and how to het harmonized with my core. Now, it is your turn to learn." Harry explained.

"But I have to warn you. it won't be quick. It will take a few months."

"Well, we have a war ahead of us and we need to prepare. There is no way I'll sit around watching everyone else fight."

"That's the spirit, Ginny. Now, if Harry gets his ass to the other room, we will begin."

"I'll leave you to it. I have to brew some potions." He said heading towards the secret room.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent quietly, though almost everyone was curious to learn who the guest would be. And harry loved to keep them wondering. Hermione tried several times to corner him and interrogate him, but he would vanish every time she would come close to achieving it.

At breakfast he was bombard with questions from Sirius and Ginny, with Remus dropping one here and there. The expressions on their faces every time he refused to answer, amused Harry to no end. In an effort to keep them occupied, Harry took Sirius and Ginny to his room for another lesson with Cecilia.

It was finally ten minutes to noon and thus time for Harry to leave. The moment he said as much, he knew that when he'd return he'd find everyone in the kitchen waiting for him and the guest. Chuckling to himself, he apparated to London. At King's Cross. He casually walked to the entrance of the platform 9 ¾ and waited. When the clock showed noon a very beautiful woman with fire red hair appeared next to him.

"Oh my God!" she breathed surprised. "Harry?"

"In the flesh. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a ton about you."

"And it's great to see you again. I thought you were dead, too." She said and her soft hand caressed his cheek.

"Thankfully I am not. Come on, someone is dying to meet you." he smiled.

"Lead the way, then."

The left the station and apparated from a dark alley to Grimmauld Place. The house was very quiet. Though Harry knew why. Everyone was in the kitchen. All the occupants plus the professors and Dumbledore. Smirking Harry led his guest to the kitchen. He told her to wait for his signal and he stepped in the kitchen smiling.

"Hello, everyone. I see we have company."

"Harry, my boy –"

"I am not your boy, Headmaster."

"Harry! Don't speak like that to the Headmaster!" Hermione exclaimed. "And he is here to correct your stupidity, inviting someone here during those dark times! Plain stupid!"

"Oh, then I guess you don't really want to see who I've brought over then?" he asked innocently. "Pity, I'll just tell her to go, then."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "We've been waiting to learn who this guest is for weeks!"

"Oh, okay. Sirius, you should sit down."

"Why?" he asked, though he did as he was told.

"Come on in." he called with a big smile on his face. Hearing that, the guest stepped in the kitchen.

"Hello, Sirius." She said smiling at him with her eyes shining with tears trying not to be shed.

The man in question shot from his seat, gaping at her. Words had failed him. This woman was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to have died in early October of 1981. Yet, there she was, standing in his kitchen smiling at him after fourteen years.

"Everyone, this is Marlene McKinnon."

* * *

 **A/N (2):** And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am alive! Happy New Year!


	7. Marlene McKinnon

**Chapter Seven: Marlene McKinnon.**

 **A/N:** Hello there! I am back! This chapter took forever, I know. I am really sorry to have you waiting but University is killing me and add the end of semester exams to that, and I am about to call Madam Pomfrey! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think and remember, the more reviews, the faster I type.

" _Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "We've been waiting to learn who this guest is for weeks!"_

" _Oh, okay. Sirius, you should sit down."_

" _Why?" he asked, though he did as he was told._

" _Come on in." he called with a big smile on his face. Hearing that, the guest stepped in the kitchen._

" _Hello, Sirius." She said smiling at him with her eyes shining with tears trying not to be shed._

 _The man in question shot from his seat, gaping at her. Words had failed him. This woman was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to have died in early October of 1981. Yet, there she was, standing in his kitchen smiling at him after fourteen years._

" _Everyone, this is Marlene McKinnon."_

The kitchen was dead quiet. Most of the occupants were thinking along the same lines; what the hell? Marlene McKinnon was dead. Even moody couldn't go into his paranoid Auror mode. A certain manipulating goat was wondering how Harry found out about her and how he found her. He had made certain that she had moved to America thinking that her friends and godson were dead. Harry on the other hand was trying to guess who would recover first. It seemed like a big staring contest was going on. Everyone stared at Marlene with open mouths. It was common knowledge happened to the McKinnons. Voldemort himself had led that attack.

"You d-died." Sirius stammered, finally breaking the silence. His eyes were still wide in surprise, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I didn't. My brother ordered our house elf to get me to Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent me into hiding the moment I finished explaining what had happened. I moved to America. I couldn't contact any of you. I realized it was stupid. I was about to come back, when he sent a letter telling me that Voldemort had attacked Godric's Hollow killing all of you." she explained, tears forming in her eyes. "I stayed there. I became a healer and I've been working with kids ever since I graduated. I even built a small memorial in my back yard. I tried to move on, after seven years. Didn't work really. I had finally come to termes that I would turn to an old lady with a thousand cats, when Harry here found me."

"I almost gave her a heart attack too." Harry said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"He did. I was convinced that I had finally lost it." She said with a small smile.

"How do we know it is really her? She is supposed to be dead, after all." This one came from Hermione.

"No one is supposed to survive the killing curse, but that didn't stop me!" Harry shot back annoyed. There was supposed a Sirius/Marlene reunion here! Not an interrogation!

"Thursday 20th August 1981." Marlene said, looking Sirius in the eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"That's when I proposed." Sirius stated, barely controlling his emotions. "You are alive." He said mostly to himself. Marlene just nodded her head, unable to speak. That is what it took for /sirius to snap out of his trance. In a blink of an eye, he was next to her. He pulled her in his arms, embracing her tightly.

"That's so cute." Ginny cooed coming next to Harry. He just smiled at her, hoping that his mother would be satisfied with their reunion. And indeed, up to the skies, a celebration was taking place. Thee Potters were really happy that their friends were finally back together.

After rounds of 'welcome back's and 'glad you are alive' lines, the couple excused themselves. They had some catching up to do. They would deal with Dumbledore later. The rest of the occupants had stayed in the kitchen, still in shock.

"How did you know?" Remus asked finally.

"My mum told me, in a dream. She actually demanded that they have a nice reunion when I brought her back. Hope she liked the show." Harry replied smiling. He wasn't exactly lying, either.

"Only Lily." He shook his head amused.

"Why didn't you tell me? It would be fun driving him crazy." Ginny whined good naturally.

"Because I would have to tell you the whole story and you would have cracked and tell him everything ten seconds later." He smirked.

"Of course not! I would have kept it a secret! Okay, maybe I would have given him a clue or two." She protested.

"Before telling him the whole story in one breath because you couldn't bear the thought of keeping them apart any longer, even though Marlene was in America at the time."

"You are annoying." She hit his arm playfully.

"By the way, Headmaster, I would find a very good place to hide. Eventually these two won't be occupied with um… adult activities and they will come after you." Harry warned, though it sounded more like a threat.

* * *

Sirius led Marlene to his bedroom. They needed to be alone and in his daze, it was the only place he could think of. He still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. His fiancée, the love of his life was alive. After fourteen years of believing her dead, she was suddenly in front of him alive and breathing. She was there. He was lost in his thoughts and barely paid attention to what was around him, thus not noticing when they arrived to his bedroom until the door was closed behind them.

"I can't believe you are alive." He whispered placing a hand on her soft cheek.

"I am. And so are you. we can finally be together. After fourteen years." She whispered tears running freely down her cheeks.

Slowly, Sirius pulled her in to a kiss. At first it was a soft one, to give time to their tongues to re learn their mouths. Then it became more desperate, in an effort to make up for all those lost years. Their ands travelled down the familiar bodies, sneaking underneath shirts. Clothes pilled on the floor piece by piece. Small moans were escaping their mouths as they explored each other after fourteen years. And this is where we will leave them for now. Because they need their privacy and the story is not properly rated for what they are about to do.

* * *

Later that evening, no one had seen either Marlene or Sirius. Harry was alone in his room, thinking of a certain redhead witch that wouldn't leave his thoughts. She was constantly in his mind. Maybe he should make a move, let her know that he is interested. Because he was. Well, he was more than interested. Was it a good time? He knew that her and Corner at their best, so if he showed her that she wasn't just a friend to him she could reach a decision easier. He really had no idea what to do. Maybe he could to ask Sirius for some advice? When he could find him of course.

Speaking of Sirius. He was really glad his life was getting better and better. When Harry had found Marlene, he wished really hard that she was still interesting in Sirius. And single, of course. Sirius was a good man that had been through a lot in his life and Harry was really glad to help make his life better. Marlene could help him now, he thought chuckling. If the stories he heard was anything to go by, these two were really happy together. Maybe he'd get a little sister or brother.

Turning on his other side, he hugged the pillow that Ginny had used the day f his trial that still smelled of her. inhaling her scent, he fell asleep, dreaming of a certain redhead.


	8. News!

Dear Readers,

I know it has been long since my last update, but I had a serious case of Author's Block. I am back now and i have decided to rewrite this story. The new version can be found under the name **The Potter Heritage.** Also, there is a poll in my account regarding the new version, please take a few minutes to answer it.

I hope to see you over to the other story!

xxxxx

The Daughter of Padfoot


End file.
